Mrs Celery
Mrs Celery is a close friend of Nick Evans. She made her debut in May 2009. It was announced in January 2015 that Mrs Celery would be departing due to lack of storylines, however she had a reprieve, and in April 2015 it was announced she was staying. She was one of the main characters from 2009-11. Storylines Mrs Celery first appears in May 2010, when Vicky Oneva introduces Nick to her. In August 2009, when Tracy Catmint returns, Nick goes to live with her. By December, Mrs Celery has Vicky, Fiona, Nick, Nita, Rain, Rosemary, Rebecca, Maria & Ilfracwm living with her. In February 2010, Mrs Celery announces that she's moving, and leaving everyone there. Nick, Nita & Rain had at that time moved out. Her first night in her new house, Wallace Bumf pushes her out of a winow, however she survives. In January 2011, Mrs Celery disapproves of Ilfracwm's relationship with Robert McAlddon. She tries various schemes to get them to split, such as putting posters around and even calling Robert's sister Julie McAlddon. Mrs Celery however accepts Robert after this. Other people living with Mrs Celery between 2010-13 include Chloe, Mareon, Rose, Rebecca Carpenter, June Jack & Katy Joray. A gunman breaks into Mrs Celery's house in August 2011, threatening Rose Carpenter and pushing Katy Joray off the roof of the house. By August 2013, most of these people have moved out, and she is now alone. Shortly after, Mrs Celery falls down the stairs, with no one to help her. Luckily, Nick goes round and helps her. In May 2015, Mrs Celery announces that she's opening a cafe. She takes on various people, such as the Saddington family, Nummoi, Gemma, Kales, Lucy Barker, Holly, Sharon & Jessie. In August 2015, Mrs Celery is pleased when her son Joe turns up, and gets a job as a chef at the cafe. He also announces he's gay, which she is fine with. Kales temporarily stays at Mrs Celery's house from August to December 2015, after Nick throws her out. Amii also stays with her during December 2016, after she pushes Robbie down the stairs. In December 2017, Mrs Celery is enjoying Christmas with Joe and Vicky, however this is spoilt by Chip & Rebeckya. In October 2018, Ryan Barker breaks into the shop, Mrs Celery, Nick, Joe, Kales & Johnny are all there. Ryan tries to shoot Johnny, however Kales hits him over the head with a chair, and the gun fires, accidentally shooting Mrs Celery. However she is ok. Background Info In May 2009, it was announced that Helen Worth was joining N&F as Mrs Celery. The character was intentionally introduced as a minor character, however the character became more and more popular throughout 2009, especially after various people moved in with her. People living with her included Vicky Oneva (Chloe Newsome/Jane Cameron/Stephanie Dale), Fiona Oneva (Jennie McAlpine), Nick Evans (NJE), Nita Evans (Barbara Hannah), Rain Maki (Ben Thompson), Rosemary Carpenter (Rosemary Carpenter, Rebecca Evans (Katherine Kelly), Maria Evans (Samia Ghadie), Ilfracwm Squinteye (Sue Nicholls), Chloe Evans (Chloe Bale), Mareon Evans (Striika Laki), Rose Carpenter (Helen Flanagan), Rebecca Carpenter (Georgina Hagen), Katy Joray (Katy Perry), & June Williams (Polly Perkins). Between 2009-11, Mrs Celery became one of the main characters. By 2013, her storylines has diminished, and in January 2015, it was announced that Worth had quit N&F. However, in April 2015, one month before the character was due to leave, NJE found her a storyline that she was running a cafe, to which she decided to stay. Category:1958 Births Category:2009 Debuts Category:Celery Family Category:Lead Characters